Tawni's Destined Boyfriend
by SDKLSDGH
Summary: This is a sequel to Not Your Ordinary Sonny and Chad. So if you want to understand read the story. What happens on Tawni and Gaines' date? Well, read and find out! Tawni/OC


**I'm writing this one-shot upon request by mrpuppy. It is the sequel to my other story Not Your Ordinary Sonny and Chad. It will be a one-shot. If you want to understand how they met just read the story stated above, it's a pretty good story.**

**Also for the readers of my previous story I only write saying of the day sayings in multi-chap stories so this one-shot doesn't have one :( Okay, let's get this story on the road.**

**P.S. Thanks to mrpuppy the story idea seems very interesting so I hope I do good with it. Also the one-shot is about their date.**

* * *

_TPOV_

"Tawni do I really have to look at every outfit you try on?" Chad whined, I forced him to do this since I was so nice to help him with his date with Sonny I figured he owed me one. "Yes, you have to because I helped you realize you were destined to be with Sonny, you have to help me with my destined boyfriend," I explained simply.

he sighed, "Well that is true so I guess I owe you one, so let's get started so we could be finished." Ha! I knew he owed me one!

"Okay then, you wait here and I'll try on outfit number 1," I headed toward the changing area in my bedroom, **(A.N. They're at Tawni's house in her bedroom) **you know he should be grateful because I'm a really fast dresser.

"Tawni, exactly how many outfits are you going to try on?" he asked. "Oh just 50, that's not a lot," I said nonchalantly. he gasped, "WHAT? Gosh Tawni how much clothes do you have! We're going to be here all day!" "I was just kidding! I won't make you suffer that much, don't worry I only have 3 outfits to show you," "Good, I was getting kind of scared there," he sounded relieved.

_GPOV_

Since Sonny agreed to help me find something to wear we were in my room while she was rummaging through my closet looking for something for me to wear. Because I'm sure as heck nit going to wear my Mackenzie Falls uniform on my date, that's outrageous.

"Finally! I think I found something acceptable to go on a first date," she sighed in exasperation, she had been looking for a while.

"Well can I see what you chose So I can decide whether I like it or not?" I asked.

she scoffed, "Please this is Sonny Allison Munroe from hit teen drama Mackenzie Falls your talking to! Of course you'll like it,"

"Conceited much? I thought since you started dating Chad all the conceited stuff ended?" What if she broke up with im? Aw man, she going to be twice as mean and conceited.

"I see that face. Don't worry I'm still dating him so I won't start being twice as mean or conceited, I just have my moments," she assured me, she knows to well. "Yes I do," see what I mean.

She showed me what she found that was acceptable, I have to say it was pretty okay. "That looks fine I think I'll wear that," I told her, she nodded. It was a plain white V neck t-shirt with a black leather jacket and dark denim jeans with some chucks. "Okay well that was easy, it usually takes me hours, but you are a guy so I guess it's supposed to be different.

_TPOV_

"This is the last one," I told Chad to reassure him. The first outfit was a above the knee length oink dress with a diamond shape of diamonds in the middle and spaghetti straps **(A.N. the pictures of her outfits will be on my profile if you want to see them) **and the second outfit was another above the knee length dress all black with bads around the neck line and layered at the bottom, not my best choice I will admit so we just chunked that idea.

"Ooh, I like this one you should go with this," Chad sounded sincere. "I love it! Okay we'll go with this one!" it was a sleeveless all black dress with a ribbon tied in the middle on the side with black colored leggings.

"Well since I finished getting dressed you can leave if you want," he nodded, "Yeah, I better go my sister wants to watch a So Random marothon tonight," I chuckle. "Sounds like fun." I lead him to my door and he heads back across the street.

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 5 minutes until 7. Getting dressed must've taken longer then I thought.

_GPOV_

I was toward Tawni's house and it was 6:58, I have 2 minutes left, just in time. I walked up her driveway to the door and rang the doorbell. She answered the door and I was taken back, she was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" she asked innocently. "I love it," I answered. We headed toward my car when she asked, "Where are we going tonight?" "It's a surprise," I whispered in her ear.

"Oooh, I like surprises!" she squealed, she's so cute.

In the car we were talking like old friends, "At least we're not stubborn like our friends and aren't afraid to admit that we like each other," she told me, boy was she right. "I know! Well at least they're together now I don't think I wou;d've been able to handle another day of "he is so infuriating! He picks on me like it's his job to ick on me, it's so annoying" her rants were getting annoying," I said, she laughed, i liked her laugh.

"Are we almost there yet?" she asked nicely. "Yes it's right there," I pointed it out. She gasped, "Oh my gosh! This is my favorite restaurant of all time! Thank you." I knew it was her favorite because I asked Chad where I should take her.

I parked the car close by the door so she wouldn't have to walk far. "Well are you coming?" I asked opening the door for her. "Yes," she answered following me toward the door.

We were seated in a booth at the corner so we could have our privacy, "So when did you start acting?" I asked making small talk. "When I was a baby, I started with diaper commercials and then when I got older I had various other roles. Like the Goody Gang for instance. What about you?"

"Oh Mackenzie Falls is my first acting job, I'm quite blessed to have received the role because I'm a newcomer to acting," she nodded clearly interested, well at least I could keep my dates attention.

"Hello and welcome to La Madeleine, what would you like to drink?" **(A.N. that's a real restaurant though I don't think I spelled it right) **asked the waiter.

"I would like a sprite with a cherry on top," Tawni told the man. **(A.N. I put a cherry in my sprite once and mixed it around. It tasted like cherry sprite it was good)**

"I'll have the same," I stated. "Okay and you you know what you would like to order?" he aske politely. "I am, Tawni are you ready to order?" I asked her, she nodded, "Yes, I would like my usual please," she said nonchalantly. "I'll have what she's having," the waiter took the menus and was off to wherever waiter go when they take your order.

"So I can tell you come here often if the waiters know your 'usual'" I said.

"Yeah, I come here pretty often, so I know most everybody here," she told me.

After about 30 minutes our food arrived. "Mmmmm it looks good," I said.

Tawni started,"It tastes good too." we both chuckled and went to eating.

We finished our food, which was delicious by the way, I paid the check and we were off to the car where I opened the door for her like a gentleman.

"Well it's 9:00 and I have a 9:30 curfew so can you just bring me home," she asked, I nodded. "Did you like our date?' " I asked her. "Yes, it was fun, we should do it again sometime," she smiled. "Sounds good to me," I agreed. We reached her house and I walked her to the door.

We both started leaning in and before we knew it we were having a full on make out session. Then she pulled back, "Well you are one heck of a kisser," She siad, tha boosted my ego a few points. "Why thank you, you too," We said our goodbyes and we parted ways.

5 years later I married her and we ended up having 3 wonderful children and Sonny and Chad were th godparents of all of them. Likewise with me and Tawni with their children. THE END

* * *

**I don't think it was my best but I'm still proud of it. Thank you again mrpuppy for requesting this and here you go I hope you enjoyed it.**

**All other readers I hope you had a fun time reading it, it wasn't really a comedy romance just a romance so I hope that was okay. BYE**


End file.
